


A Whisper of a Kiss

by awistfullove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awistfullove/pseuds/awistfullove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the requested prompt: “Emma and Henry fell asleep in front of the TV, Regina came over to throw blanket at them. She kissed Henry head and unconciously kissed Emma’s as well. Emma woke up.” - incognitobey</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whisper of a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> OUAT not mine.

This was kind of nice, Regina thought, staring at the blonde and brunette duo sprawled out on the sofa.  It was late in the evening and Emma had joined them for dinner that night.  Things had been going well since the return from Neverland and for that, Regina silently thanked whoever was listening.

Regina had been in her office for the past half an hour finishing up some paperwork that needed to get done, since evidently she was really the only one who was competent enough to run the town.  She had left the blonde and their son in the family room, content to watch a movie on TV.

Now, as she stood in the doorway gazing at their sleeping faces, the thought struck her that she would be content to witness this every night.  Regina would never object to Henry staying at the mansion, but how and exactly when Emma had wormed her way into the picture, the older woman didn’t know.  However, now that she thought about it, she found she didn’t have a single negative feeling towards the blonde being here… quite the opposite, in fact.

Shifting off the frame, the brunette slowly made her way closer to the sofa and crouched near Henry.

Her little prince, she thought with a small smile, he was home, safe and warm, and under her watchful gaze once again.  She honestly hoped things would settle down for a little while, before their fate as fairy tale characters drew them all into yet another adventure.

A soft snore drew her attention towards the sleeping woman at the other end of the couch.

Emma had her head tucked into the armrest, her legs intertwined with Henry’s in the middle of the cushions.  Long, blonde curls were splayed over her shoulders; a few strands had caught on her eye lashes when she moved in her sleep.

Regina watched as she breathed in and out, finding herself unable to look away, seeing how all the worry lines of the day faded when the blonde shut her eyes to the world.  They had more in common than Regina would have ever thought possible, but she was starting to realize, more with every day that Henry was not their only connection.

Though the fire was still going strong, Regina stood and grabbed the throw blanket from the ottoman, unfolding it quietly and gently placing it over the slumbering mother and son.  It was late and Regina had no intention of waking either of them.

Leaning down she swept Henry’s hair back off his brow and placed a kiss on his forehead, thinking once again how relieved she was to have him home.

As she turned and adjusted the blanket, Regina unconsciously reached forward tucking the wayward strand of blonde hair behind the younger woman’s ear, and before she fully realized what she was doing, brushed a whisper of a kiss against fair skin.

Not a moment later Regina’s brain caught up with what she had just done and jerked back, swaying slightly on her feet.

Right as she turned to flee the room a warm hand caught her own, pulling her up short.  Glancing back, her gaze met Emma’s, deep green piercing chocolate brown.

Neither woman said anything as Emma leaned up slightly and gently pulled her back towards the couch, before raising a hand to cup the brunette’s cheek in her palm.

Emma never looked away as she inched forward, her breathing steady, hesitating for only a second before sealing their lips in a tender kiss.

Regina closed her eyes and sighed, allowing herself to melt into the warmth of the blonde.  Yes, she thought, this was very nice, indeed.


End file.
